Adulterated Adoration
by klcm
Summary: Emily begins to get presents, ones that take twists and turns with the sanity of the sender, when Hotch steps in as help, Emily gets hurt, but then JJ and Penelope are in the eye of the admirer. Can the men protect their loves from all harm? HP MG REJJ
1. Delivery For Emily Prentiss

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang and Emily got up reluctantly from her hauled up position, leaving behind the comfort of the quilt and pillows, leaving the television to talk to itself as she marched from couch to door. She pulled the door open forcefully, not impressed for yet another disturbance.

'Delivery for Emily Prentiss?' The young man at the door told her.

'_Another one!_' Emily screamed in her head. 'Yeah that's me.' She said aloud unenthusiastically.

'Would you like to sigh here please?' He asked and handed the pen over to her to sign, once done he passed over the box. 'Have a nice day.' He told her and left, she examined the box, put it to her ear and shook it. She then took it to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and cut it open, removing the packaging within she took out a glass rose. She shuddered and placed it with the others.

'Who the hell are you?' She asked as she looked over the bouquets of flowers and never ending gifts that had materialised at her door. The door went again, she huffed, this was becoming a constant whenever she had no case. She pulled it open and took yet another delivery. As she went to open it, the door went again, this time 3 packages. When she finally opened them, she saw the ruins of the bouquets she had thrown out.

She picked up the note within.

_What's wrong with these? Accept these are a token of my fixation._

She dropped the card and reached for her phone, only to have Hotch beat her to the punch, she felt an ease wash over her.

'Hotch?'

'We've got a case.' He told her.

'I'll be there as soon as possible.' She ended the call, so maybe she wasn't going to be asking for help just yet but she could get away from this insanity for a while, maybe in that time whoever was behind this would think to bother someone else.

She grabbed her stuff, got ready and ran for the door, grabbing her keys along the way. She drove mindlessly and made it to work without realising it. She walked in but froze as her desk came into view. Boxes upon boxes piled up, she counted on approach, 7 were sitting there in waiting.

'Someone's been online shopping.' Penelope greeted her with a big grin. 'All arrived separately.'

'Know who from?'

'Afraid not, we've only just got here, but securities been bringing them up apparently.' Emily nodded and Penelope swaggered off in her usual manner, hips swaying, heels clicking, Derek's eyes sticking.

'Put your eyes back in Morgan.' She told him tonelessly as she reached for a box, she then headed to the conference room when yet other gifts turned up, the very last one being a black rose. Derek ignored her comment and had already taken his place in the room, sitting next to Penelope as she let her laptop load up.

JJ and Hotch lead the meeting, knowing they had a new case, one that meant they would have their own beds whenever one day ended. After wards they got to work, Garcia leaving them to go run searches, the rest of them splitting up to go the crime scenes.

When the day was ending and everyone went to their respective cars, Emily saw an envelope on hers. She tore it off and ripped it open.

_Great work today. You're certainly a professional, would love to work with you someday soon._

Emily jumped as a presence behind her became known. 'Emily?' Hotch asked concerned, worried when he saw her jump. 'What's up with you lately?'

'Pardon?' She asked dropping her hands so the envelope was out of view.

'Well all those boxes? Your jumpy behaviour.'

Emily knew to confide but didn't want to panic the man she held too close to her heart. 'I've been getting presents, a sort of admirer I guess of my work.'

'How many gifts?'

'I seriously lost count.' Emily said tiredly. 'I just want to go home and sleep.'

'Let me follow you.' He said more demanding than offering. 'Let me know you get in safe.'

'Fine.' She said and waited for Hotch to wait for her to leave the car park so he could follow her home. In no more than 20 minutes later they were walking up the corridor to her apartment door. She sighed as new boxes waited; she opened the door and kicked them in, in obvious frustration. 'More, just what I need.'

'Come on, let me take a look.' Hotch said as she sagged on the couch and he began opening them, finding more fragile gifts, some damaged by the transit from the hall to the kitchen. Hotch then took in the mountainous flowers and other ornate gifts before seeing why Emily was annoyed. He sat to her, sitting on the edge of the couch. 'How long?'

'Since last Friday, but since then, no case on, I get more and more, I threw some flowers out and he sent them to me in a box. I thought if I ignored it then maybe he'd begin to ignore me.'

'But now that's fallen through what do you want to do?'

'Go to sleep.'

'Well you head up; I'll lock up when I leave.'

'Will you stay? Please.' She said almost vulnerable. 'I just don't want to be alone.'

'Okay.' He stood up, putting his hand out and pulled her up, then something magnetic happened. They kissed. Just as passionate from both sides, both wanting what the other had to offer. They pulled apart and Hotch lead her to the bedroom. Knowing this was the beginning of something long waited.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Marcus Eccles saw the whole display, he had a view to die for of her apartment, one that would make anyone jealous, he'd smirked when he saw her slump down on her sofa, but gritted his teeth as them man, her boss, sat down and things lost their tension and then one thing lead to another and naturally they kissed sensually.

Well now he knew he needed a personal meeting with his precious heroine, and he would get it, tomorrow he would be face to face with Emily Prentiss, even if it killed him. He needed to smell her, feel her, take her in, embrace her.

And so he would. If that failed, he still had two others that were classed as heroic in their own right from the team.


	2. Personal Affairs

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Emily woke up that morning, the fate smell of aftershave feeling her senses. A smell she liked. One she felt most days. Her eyes snapped open. She was using a man's chest a pillow. She shot up and looked down at him.

'Hotch.' She half gasped, half whispered. 'Hotch, wake up.' She shook him and he woke up, and looked at her. Not knowing to smile or look shocked. She saw this expression and melted. 'Morning.'

'You look like a naughty school girl.' He teased as he sat up. 'What time is it?'

'Well over the time we should be up... we need to get to work.' She looked down. 'What are we going to do about... us?' She asked warily, not knowing if there was an us after that night.

'Keep it under wraps until we've dealt with Strauss but I want you to know that I've waited too long to do that.'

'Hmm... I agree.' Then the doorbell went. 'I bet I know what that is.' She dragged herself off the bed, and wrapped a robe around her body before heading out of the room. She opened the door to a delivery man.

'Delivery for...'

'Emily Prentiss?'

'That's right.' He handed over the papers for her to sign and took the box from the man; she didn't bother shutting the door as another man came.

'You're popular it seems.'

'You're telling me.' She muttered and finally shut her door; she turned to see Hotch standing there. 'I'm popular apparently.' She said emphasising with both boxes; she then chucked one to him. 'Have one.'

'Thanks.' He said sarcastically and got a knife to open the box. 'You know we could cancel all cases to get this sorted out for you.'

'No, no, I'll pull a few personal favours... let's not let it interfere with work, nothing malicious has happened.'

Hotch opened his box and stepped back. 'Has now Em.' He told her, and closed the box up. 'He's sent you road kill.'

'You've got to be kidding me.'

'Afraid not.'

Emily tore open the box she had and found it filled with rose petals, all different colours mixing with one another. 'Sick twisted bastard!' She slammed a hand down. 'I'm so tired of this game.'

'Well let's go to work and see what we can find out, take everything we have on him and we'll get Garcia to run the deliveries see if we can pin him that way.' He walked over to her and embraced her. 'It'll be okay, we're here to help remember that.'

'Thank you.'

'No worries.' He told her with a kiss and then they went and got ready. Heading to work that put up the charade of boss and colleague, nothing else, nothing from last night exuding them. Or so they thought.

Penelope giggled as she watched them. 'What's with you baby girl?' Derek asked unaware as he made his drink.

'Two of my favourite people got S.E.X. last night.'

'Who?'

'Strauss and Rossi.' She said sarcastically and watched his shocked face. 'Hotch and Emily! She got the man she wants.'

'So what do I have to do to get the woman of my dreams?'

'Play hard, use his head.' She looked at him from the corner of her eye. 'Little Derek wanting some freedom?' She teased and left the room, leaving him completely gobsmacked.

'One day.' He muttered and through the used teaspoon into the sink before leaving the room and going to his desk. 'Good evening Prentiss?'

'Oh yeah dandy.'

'Have any special company?'

'Oh yeah... me and the television are amazing friends... go way back.'

'Mmhm.'

'What's that mean?'

'What?'

'That mmhm...'

'Nothing.' He told her defensively. 'It means exactly how it sounds, mmhm.'

'Sure it does.' She then got up with a bunch of labels and left the bullpen and headed down to Garcia's office, she knocked and entered. 'Have you been winding Morgan up?'

'Me?' Penelope asked innocently. 'Never.' She said with a smile. 'What can I do for you cupcake?'

'Help me out.'

'Favour for a favour.'

'What's that mean?'

'Did you get it on with boss man?'

'Yes, now to important things.' Penelope giggled. 'I'll give you gossip another time but I think I've got a stalker who likes my work.'

'Oh.' That shut Penelope up.

'Can you run these through whatever you need to and see if you can find who they were sent from?'

'Of course I can.' Penelope said a little fazed. 'So, any idea who'd grow a fixation on you?'

'None whatsoever but he sent me road kill this morning.'

'Metaphorical right?'

'Nope... the real deal... right there in a box.'

'That's just... yuk!'

'Tell me about it.' Emily said pacing. 'Weird thing is, he sent me a box of rose petals.'

'Which would have been romantic had it been from Hotch.' Penelope watched Emily give her a sort of death glare. 'Right, I'll run these and get back to you.'

'Thank you.'

'No worries.' Penelope said with a smile and got to work straight away. Emily left the office and went back to her desk. She sat down and rubbed her temples.

'You okay Emily?' Reid asked worriedly.

'Yeah perfect... I just need some coffee.'

'We need to go buy some... it was just used up.'

'Great!' She stood grabbing her purse. 'I'm going to buy some, anyone want anything?'

'Something strong please.' Reid asked after tasting the cheap coffee the BAU had to offer them.

'Double that.' Emily nodded and then went to Hotch, Rossi and then JJ, before leaving, then went to Penelope before leaving completely. She walked the short distance to the nearest Starbuck's and stood in the queue. She felt the presence of a new costumer from behind her.

'Emily...' He whispered and she turned around. 'You're much prettier in person.'

'Who are you?' She asked and then her eyes widened. 'You!' She then left her place in the queue just as the assistant asked her for her order. She got into the open air of the street and the man grabbed her hand in a grasp. 'Get off me.' She snapped bitterly. 'I don't know who you are, and I don't know what your deal is with me but I want you to leave me alone.'

'I can't... I know too much about you Emily Prentiss... I'm your biggest fan Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss.' With that said Emily ripped her hand away and ran into the road missing the oncoming car until it slammed into her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Mean I know but I hope to not keep you hanging too long with this one! Promise!

But well review and let me know!


	3. Working Collectively

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

* * *

'How longs it take to get coffee exactly?'

'Depends how long the queue is.' Derek near enough grumbled as he tried to finish the file that was in front of him.

'Morgan it's coming up an hour.'

'No it isn't.'

'She left at like 8:55, its coming up 9:50.' Reid said and jumped as Hotch flew out of his office and into Rossi's.

'Hotch where's the fire?' Derek asked concerned.

'Get Garcia up here now and meet me in the conference room.' Hotch told Derek and he knew it was bad by the urgency in the boss' voice, so Derek stood and walked down to Penelope and got her up as soon as. They stood staring at the boss worried. 'I'm going to be quick but I just got a phone call, Emily was hit by a car.'

'She only went across the road.'

'I don't have details but she was running from someone and didn't see the car.'

'Is she okay?' Penelope asked worriedly.

'She's quite bad at the moment but Strauss won't sign the whole team off so me and Rossi are going but we won't be assigned new cases, just finish up ones that need it for now.'

'Keep us updated.' JJ stated as the two older men rushed out of the room. The remaining 4 members stood frozen.

'Did that really just happen?' Penelope asked and then her eyes widened and she bolted from the room. The other 3, shocked by the quick movement of Penelope followed. When they found her she was midway through something on the computers, searches running, muttered swear words.

'Baby girl...' Derek started trying to defuse the tension. 'What's going on?'

Penelope didn't see a need to keep this a secret, Emily was hurt, they'd all want to help. 'Emily came to me this morning, she told me she's got a stalker, and they've been sending her gifts and saying they love her work. This morning she got road kill... now look what's happened.'

'Road kill... like the real stuff?'

'Sickeningly yes.' Penelope replied and carried on typing. 'The thing is none of these delivery services know who the sender is, he isn't on the radar at all and now look.' Penelope's voice trailed off as it broke and Derek was next to her in that instance. 'She's going to be okay right?'

'I don't know goddess but all we can do is help the best we can.' Penelope nodded in acceptance that he was right. 'Right so how many different delivery companies did he use?'

'19... small and large corporations, there's no link between them. He's sent her flowers, ornaments, handmade gifts, random things... they're just tokens of gratitude but he sends her bad things, like a black rose.'

'Has the team had any fan mail? Any letters of appreciation? Praise? That type of thing.' Derek asked JJ more than Reid.

'Yeah but it's minimal.' JJ responded. 'Mostly women whose children we've helped.'

'Witness reports?' Penelope asked swinging round on her chair. 'From what just happened, surely someone saw who was after Emily.'

'Come on Reid with me.' JJ said pulling Reid from the room while he stood still deep in thought. Derek placed his hand on Penelope's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

'She'll be okay.' Penelope nodded silently. 'If you don't believe me, I'll just have to keep saying it.'

'Thank you hot stuff.'

'Any time goddess.' He told her, giving her a peck on the cheek. 'Right I'm bringing my workload down here. With or without your permission.'

'Just no stopping you is there?'

'Na uh.' He left her with a smile on her face and that in itself was a success. When he got back he found her staring annoyed at the screens. 'Uh oh... what's happened?'

'It's blank!' She said almost viciously. 'No sender... all cash... no identity... how does no one remember him?' She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, in a bid to calm herself. 'This isn't suppose to happen! There's supposed to be some type of trail! Some evidence of where he's been but there isn't!'

'Don't worry Garcia, something will come up.'

'You don't get it Derek, these things should be there but its like he's a ghost, a cipher, ciphering all of my ability away!'

Derek smirked at her amused. 'We'll get there baby girl but right now you're pumping too much adrenaline around that smart head of yours and you're worried about your friend, take a break.'

'I can't.'

'I don't want you bursting a pretty little vein of yours.'

She turned to him with a cocked eyebrow. 'See, I can't have stress relief with you in the room.'

'Why the hell not?'

'Certain someone... certain photo's.'

'You didn't!' Derek exclaimed, thankful for Penelope's personality taking over their worry once again. 'I told you not to keep pictures of me in chaps.'

'Oh you think it's just you in chaps?' Derek's eyes widened and Penelope burst out laughing loudly. 'Thanks for the stress release handsome.'

'Ooh! You are conniving at times Penelope Garcia.'

'Ah maybe but do you see a vein about to burst?'

'No.'

'Well then...' She winked at him and got up. 'Drink?'

'Whatever you're having.' Derek said as he got to work, Penelope squeezed his shoulder as she walked past and he smiled largely at her disappearing form.

JJ and Reid crossed the road hesitantly as they looked at the police swarming the area. 'It's crazy that this is for one of our own isn't it?' JJ asked Reid taking his hand in hers. Reid squeezed her hand reassuringly. 'Sorry.' She said taking it back.

'JJ don't worry about it.' He blew the gesture off; he liked the feel of her hand in his. 'She'll be okay you know. Emily, she's a fighter.'

'I know, I just want to get to her. Know for myself.'

'We'll go later.' He told her as he held the door open to the Starbuck's. They walked up to the counter and waited for the attendant.

'Sorry, there's queue.'

'We're from across the road.' The pair flashed their badges before JJ continued. 'The accident was one of our agents.'

'Oh.'

'She was in here beforehand.'

'Oh yeah she was, I went to serve her but some man came up behind her and she looked freaked and just ran out and he followed her.'

'Did you see what he looked like?'

'6ft 1 maybe a little shorter, white, dark tussled hair, green eyes, nothing strange about him really but she seemed to think so.'

'Thanks.'

'Do you have any CCTV of the shop?' Reid asked before they left.

'Yeah sure, I can ask the boss to give it to you.'

'Please.' They waited and then headed back successful with the tape. 'Garcia can run this through databases surely?'

'I bet she'll give it ago even if she can't.' JJ said wrapping her arms around her protectively. 'Spence?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you ever see these types of things as eye openers?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, like Pen getting shot and now this, it being a sort of omen to sort out our lives. Make right our secrets and worries?'

'I suppose so.' The conversation stilled there as they walked through the building and to Penelope's office. 'We come bearing CCTV footage and a description of the man who was after Emily.'

'You star Reid.' Penelope said taking the video and doing her work on it.

'You might have just saved little miss sunshine a panic attack.' The office phone then rang out and everyone froze, looking from one another.

'TA Garcia, how can I help you?'

'Telephone etiquette is not your strongest point Garcia.'

'Gee thanks.' Penelope said and then clicked in that it was Rossi on the line. 'Sir! How is she?'

'She's in surgery for internal bleeding, its looking bad at the moment. I've managed to get Strauss down to making you do half days, I can't do better than that but you can sign off at 2.'

'We think we might have a lead.' Reid said into the speaker.

'So we might crack on with this.'

'If...' Penelope started. 'You promise to keep us updated.'

'Like that wasn't a given.' Rossi said with certainty. 'I'll call you in a bit... good work you lot.' The line went dead and they all breathed together.


	4. Protective Streak

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

* * *

'She's waking up.'

'Shall we get someone?' There were multiple mumbles and then the shuffle noises of a herd of feet.

'Don't all go!' Hotch berated in a low voice, he then approached Emily. 'Em... it's Hotch. We're all here.' He said tiredly, he hadn't left at all since she was admitted, he didn't want to miss a thing, and he especially didn't want her to wake up to an empty room.

'Ow!' Emily said as her eyes adjusted and her head pounded. 'Where am I?' It was the roughness of the sheets registered against her bare legs where her pyjama bottoms failed to make general comfort. 'Shit! What hit me?' She spouted as she placed a hand on her stomach as her mind caught up and pains ridiculed her.

'A SUV.' Hotch said as the others stood on the sidelines warily, they only been there an hour but already Hotch and Rossi had picked up on the air around them. 'You're okay though.'

Emily pushed herself up. 'You sure it was only a SUV and not a truck?' She said screwing her face up with pain. 'I don't remember seeing it.'

'That's because you didn't sweet pea.' Penelope said and then Derek put his hand over her mouth, she ripped it off and looked at her apologetically. 'Sorry, nerves getting the better of me here.'

'Now you know how it feels yeah?'

'I do! I do! All the wires and tubes and you make it all weird and scary.' Penelope tried to offer a smile but failed. 'You look so small and fragile.'

'Again now you know how it feels.'

'Nurse and doctor just coming in.' Rossi said re-entering the room with a bouquet of flowers. 'And these just turned up, literally while I was just there.'

'Is there a card?' Rossi looked and found it. 'Read it, my eyes aren't doing their job the greatest right now.'

'That's called drugs.' Penelope dropped in. 'Again sorry!'

'Did you write this card Penelope?' Rossi joked. 'Emily, I'm so sorry for earlier, accept these white tulips with my sincerest apologises, I hope to see you better doing what you do best soon.'

'Name?'

'No name.'

'Give me the card and the delivery slip.' Penelope said and once Rossi had handed it over she looked at Emily. 'Em, thank God you woke up, but I'm now going to go do what keeps me calm and what stops me going into ultra worry mode. I love you and I'll be back later.' She then left.

'I'm going to follow her; she very nearly blew a vein yesterday.' Derek said and left just as Emily looked up to Hotch.

'How long have I been here?'

'Since yesterday morning.'

'What's the time now?'

'Coming up 4 in the afternoon.'

'Day?'

'Friday.'

'God! Have you rung my mom?'

'We have, she's abroad at the moment.' Hotch saw her getting tired again. 'Just sleep, we're going to be here.'

'Do they know?' Emily said as she was on the verge of unconsciousness. 'About everything?'

'Yeah they do.' He responded and she smiled as she fell back to sleep. The thing that everyone was now confused about was that Hotch stood a little confused. Then it clicked, she must have meant everything that had happened between him and her 2 days earlier.

Derek had been watching Penelope's type manically across the keyboard for too long now before he decided to break the silence. 'Vein... baby girl.'

'I'm not going to burst a vein!'

'You're going to burst something soon!'

'No I'm not! I'm so close to this perp I can smell him! No one messes with my one of my superheroes and gets away with it handsome! You should know that!' The computer beeped and Penelope punched the air in triumph. 'VICAP found him! Oh you beauty I love you!'

'Hey! What about my love?'

'Oh you chocolate God of thunder of mine, you'll always get love from me, you just have to ask.' She said typing more and a picture came up. 'There's our guy, that CCTV footage worked wonders!'

'You're easily excitable when fighting the baddies.'

'Adrenaline rush... right... Marcus Eccles, lives downtown Michigan... evidently not if he's in Quantico... jobless, works for the...' Penelope paused.

'What is it?'

'He works for the FBI... well did but then just disappeared.' Penelope said and started running new searches. 'I hate people that just disappear they make my job so hard.'

'Liar.' Derek said laughing at her as she smiled at him. 'So there's nothing we can do until he pops up again.'

'If he pops up again.'

'Print that stuff off Garcia, we're going to the hospital before I drag you for a meal and then home.'

'Does this make it our first date?'

'Call it whatever you want but it's not our first date, we did that one years ago.'

When the pair walked into the hospital room Emily was asleep and everyone else was the verge of their own slumber but they jumped up at the new presence in the room. 'You finally came back then?' Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well it's been taking me awhile but would I want to come back empty handed?' She asked leaving a pause more for drama than answers. 'Nope! So I have this.' She raised the file up in her hand. 'It took us until going on 8 this evening but I sure as hell found him.'

'You're kidding?'

'No way! One problem... he's suppose to be an FBI in Michigan, except his here and he supposedly disappeared about 2 years ago.'

'Right until this is sorted out, I want Morgan to take Garcia home, Reid do the same with JJ, check everything is safe before leaving them be.'

'Got it.'

'Good now go home, there's no change with Emily, I'll call if there is.'

'You not going home?'

'No.' Was all Hotch said as he turned his attention to the file, he was not willing to leave the woman he loved and he hated it that he was going to have to make up excuses until he and Emily had both chatted about what they wanted from one another.

The other members walked out feeling suspicion surrounding them. 'They definitely had sexy time.' Penelope confirmed.

'You said that yesterday... I so didn't want to believe you but I think they are together.' Derek agreed, sticking closer to Penelope as they entered the car park of the hospital. 'He's being too protective for someone he 'doesn't' love.'

'Much like you and Garcia then?' Rossi dropped in without a thought. 'Woops! Sorry, I'll make it better right now... Reid and JJ are like it too!'

'Rossi!' They all said to disagree and then watched him walk away to his SUV, then the awkwardness settled in as they all separated and went to the men's SUV's.

The rides for both was silent, and awkward. Reid even more uncomfortable than when he was in a big group, JJ hesitantly put her hand on his as he drove.

'He isn't half wrong is he?' She asked him.

'I guess not but...'

'I get it.' She told him and took her hand back and the silence settled in. When they arrived at hers, they walked silently. 'Thanks for this Spence... I mean that... I'll see you tomorrow then?'

'I've got to make sure everything's okay JJ... I want to know you're safe.'

'Oh yeah... well sure... go for it.' Reid just entered the apartment and after a couple of minutes stood at the door with JJ satisfied. 'See you tomorrow.'

'I'll pick you up at 8. Be ready.' She smiled and watched him leave, Rossi's words still playing with her, he was right.

Derek tapped the steering wheel as he drove and then looked briefly at Penelope every couple of blinks; she was just staring out of the window.

'Keep your eyes on the road handsome.' She told him without so much as a twitch.

'We okay?'

'We're just dandy.' She said with a smile to hide the lie she'd just told. 'Why wouldn't we be?'

'Rossi...'

'The man doesn't know what he is talking about... you saw Reid and JJ as well... it ruined our meal though.' She then realised they were at hers and she went jump out.

'Whoa! Hang on baby girl... I want you with me until I can make sure you're safe in your little apartment.' He then got out and she was waiting for him when he got around, he smirked at her and she smiled back. 'Come on then.' They walked up quietly and entered in the same manner, without another word Derek darted from room to room and returned with a smile. 'You're safe.'

'Thanks... night hot stuff.' Penelope said as she walked with him out and waited at her door. 'See you tomorrow.'

'I'm your lift until this is over.'

'Why? He isn't after us.'

'So... call it the inner agent in me but I like to know my baby girl's safe.' He then kissed her check. 'Night Penelope.' He then left her and as he got the bottom of the stairs heard her door shut and lock, he was satisfied then.

It was roughly at 1am that both JJ and Penelope's doorbells rang out, waking them up with a shock.


	5. Things On The Mind

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

* * *

'Delivery for Penelope Garcia?' The man at the door asked.

'It's one in morning, since when do deliveries come at ths time?' Penelope asked not impressed.

'I don't make the rules, it's just my job ma'am.' Penelope didn't say anything else, she accepted the door and took it to the kitchen area. She was not happy, she was feeling grouchy and without thinking she just opened the box. Inside lay rose petals, no complete flowers, just petals and a note written in perfect calligraphy.

_**You're a hidden wonder. A goddess in true form. The light of the team.**_

Her mind not thinking straight led her straight to bed, it was only minutes later when she was a little more awake she shot up and grabbed her phone.

'Morgan?' Came Derek's voice after 3 rings, he sounded just as grouchy as she had.

'Derek?' Penelope said feeling almost scared after hitting the realisation.

'Baby girl... what's up?'

'I think I might need you after all...' She said to him. 'I'm sorry for being a cow earlier but I've just got a delivery.'

'At 1 in the morning?'

'Exactly my thinking! But well I don't know, I don't know what to do.'

'Don't apologise for anything goddess.' He heard her gasp. 'What's up?'

'Call is instinct but I think he's at our work.'

'Right I'm coming over right away.'

'Derek...' She bit her lip. 'Thank you.'

'Anytime Garcia, any time.' The line went dead and she got up to inspect the box while she waited.

JJ got up when the 2nd tap at the door rang out, she threw the door open to be greeted by a young man, she took the delivery suspiciously and placed it down. After staring at it for a while she left it alone and went for her phone, she rang Reid's number.

'Reid?' He said sleepily and quiet, a near mumble. 'Reid?' He asked more alert.

JJ stopped her laugh. 'Reid, it's JJ, I've just got a delivery and I know it could be something stupid but would you come over before I open it? Please.' She bit her lip.

'I'm already half way out the door.'

'Thanks.' JJ said and put the phone down and looked at the box. When Reid arrived JJ couldn't help but smile appreciatively at him. 'Thanks... for doing this.'

'No problems, where is it?'

'Through there.' She said unsure. 'What if it's from him?

'I'll open it then.' Reid said and opened the box, inside, like Penelope's, and a note propped on top. Reid picked it up and handed it to JJ.

JJ took the piece of paper and opened it. 'Always the one in the public eye, you must cherish privacy. You blonde haired beauty got overlooked by me until now.' JJ shuddered and she looked up at Reid. 'We need to call Garcia, see what she can do, see if she can find the sender for this one.'

'It's early...'

'Yeah I know but I'm sure they want to catch whoever hurt Emily... who's messing with our family.'

'Fine.'

JJ grabbed her hand and dialled a number. 'You're up!... oh, OH!... Right I'm coming over... yeah 1 this morning... shit... yeah Reid's with me, I'll get dressed and be over... okay see you in a bit.'

'What?'

'Pen got a box too... we've got to get there.' Reid just nodded and watched JJ disappear into her house getting dressed.

Penelope slumped down and ran her hands over her head; she felt the couch slump as Derek sunk down next to her, a hand running up her back. 'It's going to be okay baby girl.'

'I don't think it is somehow... Derek you punched my wall when you read that... why?'

'Because everything on that card is true and some creep is telling you before your family tells you.'

'Excuse me?'

'Well he's using my word in that sentence, that bothers me, no one calls you that... and you are a hidden wonder and the light of us all, you just didn't need to be told that way.'

'Bothers you too that he used goddess?'

'Well yeah, of course it does... come here.' Derek kissed her head once she was placed in his arms. 'I love you baby girl.'

'I love you too handsome.'

'More than you know.' Penelope looked up in shock at him and found her lips drawn to his, then as her eyes closed the feminine knock of JJ rang through the room, breaking their embrace. Penelope just automatically got up disappointed and answered the door.

'Before you ask, my delivery came up empty, yours probably will but I'm willing to give it ago.'

'And once you've done that, you're going to sleep here... me and Reid will take the couch but if you've been stressing as much as Pen then I'm guessing you're exhausted?'

'Yeah she is.' Reid dropped in. 'I swear some of her carpet got worn out.'

'Hush up Spence! I weren't that bad.'

'Before tensions rise here, hot stuff you know where sheets are, and you know this won't take long so you might as well make up yours and Reid's bed for the night.' Penelope said as she typed in the information of JJ's delivery. 'Do we let Hotch know or just Rossi?'

'We'll let them both know but maybe Rossi first.'

-=-=-=-=-=-

Come morning none of them were well rested, Penelope and JJ had stayed up whispering about everything and even after they had heard the two men fall asleep they hadn't slept well. They were both worried that something like what happened to Emily might happen to them, freak or not.

'Why do the 4 remaining members of this team look like walking zombies?'

'Try this Rossi.' JJ said putting her box down on Emily's desk.

'And this.' Penelope followed suit.

'Please tell you did online shopping...'

'I think the pair of them wished they had... try 1am delivery of rose petals and a note.'

'So he's gone from one obsession to 3, 2 at the same time.'

'Exactly... Pen did her thing but nothing, she's only got as far as VICAP and now...'

'Now you're all exhausted, I'm going to talk to Strauss, this is no longer Emily's matter, this is a team matter if she likes it or not, just go to the hospital though?' The team turned with no objections. 'I'll meet you there in a bit.'

They all nodded and headed for the car park, Reid and Derek had taken it upon themselves to drive the girls around and the girl's didn't know how much mollycoddling they could take, Penelope's head was already filled with Derek Morgan and his kiss and JJ's head was filled with Spencer and Reid and how she didn't want to hold back anymore.


	6. Trouble Looms

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

* * *

Penelope stretched, with Emily well into a drug induced sleep she knew that her and JJ could make it home to get refreshed without disturbing her. They looked at one another and felt naughty but nonetheless they were still in day old clothes and they didn't feel good for it.

'We should really let the guys know.'

'In the taxi but we can't have them baby sit us forever, we should be able to go and get clothes and a shower without them listening in on it.' JJ told Penelope pointedly and saw her agree reluctantly.

'So, we get the same taxi and then on the way back from yours you get me?'

'Yeah, there's no point taking two cars.' JJ shrugged and Penelope knew she was getting increasingly grouchy, sleeping in a hospital is bad enough when a patient but when you're not and 'have' to stay there for safety, night sleeps don't happen at all.

The pair left and headed to hail a cab, getting one immediately they sat and grabbed their phones. The guys were busy with catching whoever it was that was doing this so they kept it simple and as short and sweet as possible.

They both got off their phones and looked at the other one with an awkward smile. 'Went well then?' Penelope asked JJ sarcastically.

'Morgan offered to lock you up?'

'When he catches me yeah.' Penelope quipped and her and JJ laughed. 'Given boy wonder a heart attack?'

'Near enough, he was not at all happy but I told him that I was only going to grab my go bag and get a shower.'

'I actually gave Morgan permission to be my guard dog for all purposes once I'd had myself a shower without him listening because he's in protective mode.' Penelope told her and saw that they had just turned onto her road. 'Right I'll see you in about an hour okay?'

'Or less if need be.'

'I think less might be a wiser idea really...'

'Less than an hour it is then.' JJ told her and watched Penelope disappear through the gate to her apartment block. She relaxed a bit, looking forward to her shower and clean clothes; she knew as well that Penelope was seeking the same comfort.

Penelope through her keys on the worktop, dumped her handbag down, got some clean and comfortable clothes out ready and headed for the bathroom. She knew she wasn't going to get a release until she felt the fresh wash of water run over her.

As she did she felt the ease build in her and she felt ready for anything. She climbed out of the shower, and quickly put the new soft clothes on, now she felt relaxed.

She turned and entered the front room, she felt an unfamiliar object under her foot, looking down she saw more rose petals, she looked up, looked around hastily, it was light out but her apartment was darkened by closed blinds and curtains. She headed to the large window in the room, to get some natural light. As she walked she felt more unfamiliar feelings under her feet.

'You are a goddess.' Came a voice, except it wasn't one known to her. 'So pretty, so vivacious.' Penelope spun around; there in her front of her kitchen area stood a tall, lean man.

'Who are you?'

'Did you like my gift? I hope you did.' He said as he approached, Penelope watched him getting closer and closer. 'I felt we needed to meet.'

'Get out. Before I call the police.'

'And tell them what?'

'My boss knows all about you.'

'Empty threats.' He replied casually, she was telling the truth but none of it was affecting him at all. 'Now...' He continued as he finally got closer to her, running an unremitting hand over her face, Penelope squirmed out of the position where he was, he grabbed her arm and she tripped, he let her go and she hit her head on the coffee table as she fell. 'Penelope!' He said getting down on the floor.

'Get away from me!' She said as she pushed backwards along the floor, she hadn't realised she was hurt until the red caught her eye lashes. She cursed inwardly, she couldn't hide this from Derek, and she couldn't lie to him either. 'Go!' She spat out angrily and the next thing she knew she was alone, she stood up dizzily and grabbed her phone, her first port of call, and only one for the moment was JJ.

JJ was humming as she dried herself, she felt better the moment the droplets of water rinsed away the tension in her muscles. She got to getting dressed just as her phone rang out, she huffed but when she saw Penelope's name on it, she changed her mood.

'Well, I thought I'd be seeing you in soon.'

'JJ.' Penelope's voice came out shaky, she wasn't scared at the fact some unknown man had been in her apartment, she was scared at how the men of the team were going to be like to know she was hurt.

'Penelope what's wrong?'

'He was here, when I got out of the shower, he was here, and we're in deep shit.'

'What? Why?'

'I'm hurt.'

'Hurt? How bad?'

'I haven't actually looked, I'm bleeding from my forehead though, and I can't seem to walk without going dizzy.'

'I'm leaving now, lock the door, and sit tight, we do not tell the guys, they can just find out.' JJ told her, a plan growing in her head as she got dressed one handed. 'Don't go to sleep, just get a towel on it, is your bag by the door?'

'Yeah.'

'Right, we'll get your head seen to and we're sticking in Em's room, never leaving without the guys. Why did I have to suggest we go home?'

'Don't you dare blame yourself kitten, I was up for it, I'm glad I did. Just don't rush.'

'Too late for that Pen.' JJ said and put the phone down, she grabbed her bag en route out and got in her SUV, she drove with haste and made it to Penelope's, without a second thought she rushed in and straight into Penelope's apartment. 'Come on you.'

'I think I need to change my top at least.'

'Let me see first.' JJ told her and eased the towel off, she saw a deep cut and due to it being a head injury the bleeding was ceasing just yet. 'Let's get going, I'll get it in the neck for this, not you.'

2 hours later the pair walked into Emily' room feeling like naughty school girls all over again, but soon changed when they realised the men weren't there and Emily wasn't awake. Slumping into a chair, Penelope fought with the urge to sleep. She came away with 24 stitches in her forehead.

'Thank the lord for a fringe.' She said as it did manage to cover up most of the cut. 'It's good knowing you JJ.'

'And you Penelope.' JJ said and they burst out laughing. 'Last rights will be coming soon.' She said and laughed nervously again.

'Oh so you did come back then.' Derek said from the doorway and looked over at Penelope, her pale complexion, her pained eyes giving her away immediately. 'What the hell happened?' He near enough bellowed, JJ and Penelope exchanged a look, gulping together.


	7. No Killings

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

* * *

'Okay! Will you please stop that?!' Penelope said standing up, realising it was too hastily and put her hand to the wall to steady herself.

'Pen?'

'I'm a little light headed but you pacing and venting is not helping my already pounding head, it's self induced I get that but I should be able to go home and have a poxy shower without finding some man standing in my kitchen!'

'I know that baby girl, and it isn't your fault at all, I get that you should feel safe there.' Derek said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

'Well I think they've reunited one another.' Emily said almost bored. 'So let me get this straight, he was in, like right inside, Penelope's apartment?'

'Yeah, apparently he got her pinned to wall and she got out but he grabbed her and she feel and her head connected with the coffee table.'

'Ouch.'

'No you're ouch, Penelope's ow.'

'I'm sure cutting your head open is ouch for Penelope.' Emily said getting comfortable as she slid up. 'So I have new permanent residents do I?'

'Yeah, I think when we leave we'll have certain men glued to our hip.' JJ said sagging into the uncomfortable chair more so than she was. 'So that's off putting I guess.'

'Well you could tell Reid how you feel about him, you know one of those nights he's sleeping on your couch, just give in.'

'Uh huh... so magically woman, what's happened with you and Hotch?'

'Everything.' Emily told her with a bright smile. 'I never thought I'd finally give in but God I'm glad I did. In a way this stalker stuff helped except for the broken leg and whatever happened to the rest of me.'

'Well that's an upside I suppose.' JJ told her worriedly and Emily went to question the look. 'I just hate it whenever one of you is hurt, its like when Pen was shot, I feel helpless and I don't like feeling helpless.'

'Just be here JJ, that's all you can do, just be you.'

Penelope found herself being pushed into the room by Derek and sat down forcefully. 'Now gonna let me look at it?'

'I'd rather not.'

'Lemme look.'

'No.' Penelope said shying away, his eyes were still accusatory and she didn't need him looking at her war wound to make her feel guiltier for going home. 'It's a cut, a long nasty arse cut.'

'Baby girl...' Penelope huffed she was not in the mood to keep a circular argument going. She felt Derek gently move her fringe aside and he looked over the long gash on her forehead. 'How many stitches?'

'24.'

'And you managed it?' He joked and she smiled meekly at him from beneath his hand as it stayed settled on her head.

She shifted and moved her head from under his hand. 'I did but as you can tell from my paleness I did almost cave.'

'She was doing good, last stitch got her.' JJ chucked in knowing she'd have felt the same. 'So dad, what's our sentence?'

'Oh I'm not dad; I'm big bro to you, dad's on his way here now.' JJ and Penelope both gulped at that idea. 'Yeah JJ, Reid's not going to be impressed, give the kid a heart attack.'

'Shut up Morgan.' JJ said crossing her arms and looked over at Penelope as she rubbed her head, she knew she was worrying about the fact she'd let the man go, didn't even try to keep him to get him once and for all, she'd just shoved him out and let him run. 'Pen, you okay?' She nodded. 'Sure?' She nodded again and kept her head down.

'Hey baby girl...' Derek said crouching down and lifting her head up, seeing her eyes glisten with the unshed tears she was holding in. 'What's a matter mamma?'

'We could've had him by now.'

'Don't blame yourself for this.'

'No, I will, he was in my apartment, I could've tried my hardest to keep him there and get this over with.'

'You got hurt in the process.' Derek reminded her.

'Yeah but he's hurt Emily, and me, what next? He was there, if I'd just acted differently, he'd be caught.'

'He will be caught.' Derek said adamantly. 'Want me to take you home?'

'No, I might as well get the bollocking of a lifetime and then take the urge to sleep.'

'You aren't allowed to sleep for 6 hours.' JJ reminded her and Penelope groaned and put her head against the wall behind her. 'So let's keep you awake.'

'Let's not.' Penelope mumbled back making Emily laugh. 'I'm glad someone finds it funny.'

'I need humour in this place! There's a nurse with the biggest frown ever, and she grumbles all the time, sucks the life out of the party everytime.' Emily told her and as she finished said nurse came in and they all had to hold in the bubble of laughter that was threatening to burst, as soon as the nurse left, the laughter erupted.

'I'm glad you're having fun but some people do what to rest.' Hotch said as he entered the room, they all stopped and watched him, Rossi and Reid come in. 'How you doing?'

'Better thank you.' She told him with a smile, she then shrugged her shoulder as a prompt and Hotch nodded and turned round.

'We were going to wait but with everything that's happened we thought you lot needed to know.'

'You two buttercups are together.' Penelope finished out as she rested her head on Derek's shoulder, her eyes closed her mouth in a wide smile.

'How did you know?'

'I'm Penelope, I know when my turtledoves are in love.'

'Penelope...' Rossi warned as she finished and she knew they'd noticed the fact she was drowsy and not normal.

'I went home.'

'At my insistence.' JJ continued, feeling the major need to defuse the situation. 'We wanted to get cleaned up and Pen was going to wait for you to come home but Em was sleeping and I said we could do it and get back in time but then...'

'Then I came out of my shower to find a man standing in my kitchen, he pinned me to wall before I was able to get away, he grabbed me I fell and my head connected nicely with the coffee table.' Penelope finished off what J was getting to as she sat up. 'Now can you save whatever telling off about how stupid it was and how much of a letdown I am when my head is not pounding 50 million beats a minute yeah?'

'Why would you be a letdown?'

'Because the man that's doing this was in my apartment and I let him get away.'

'Penelope you were hurt and scared, hang on, was he wearing gloves or a mask?'

'No...' Penelope told them and looked up.

'Well then there's gotta be DNA, is your place left how it was?'

'Yeah it is.' JJ stepped in. 'She called me, I went round, we changed her top and grabbed her go bag and came straight here, we didn't touch anything.'

'Well Garcia, I say you come with us, show us what he touched while you were there and then Morgan can you take her back to yours for some proper rest?'

'I can.'

'And Reid take JJ to yours.' He turned to Emily and smiled. 'You be okay on your own?'

'It's drug time so yeah I'll be perfectly fine.' She joked breaking some tension.

'Okay, well I'll get back as soon as possible.' He said and kissed Emily for the first time in front of the team and they both smiled.

'There's no rush.' She told him relaxed. 'Just go and kick some bad guys arse yeah?'

'We'll try.' They all quipped and left the room. Derek's arm going around Penelope's arm protectively, he had to tell her now what he was feeling and Reid awkwardly did the same, JJ accepted it willingly, she had to sort the mess out and tell him all.


	8. Evil Can Wait

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

* * *

'Right Derek, get her back to yours while we wait for forensics, we'll call if we find anything.' Rossi told Derek as Hotch was with Penelope, getting some things together.

'You look happy boss man.'

'And you don't.'

'I'm not in a happy place right now, I'll be fine.' Penelope said and smiled weakly. 'Emily really completes you doesn't she?'

Hotch laughed slightly. 'She does, it just kind of happened.'

'Sounds perfect.' Penelope said and slumped onto the bed, putting her head in her hands. 'How could I be so stupid to let him leave, if I'd just thought more, Emily would be safe.'

'She is safe, and don't you dare blame yourself, you think JJ would've handled the situation better?'

'I don't know but he was here, I saw him and I can't for the life of me give you a proper description.'

'Well let's get you to Morgan's and you can sleep and clear your head.' Hotch told her and zipped up her bag. 'But you dare keep the blame game going; I'll make sure Morgan spanks you.'

'Why do I hear my name?' Derek said walking into the room casually. 'You ready to go baby girl.' She smiled meekly and nodded. 'Come on then, there's a bed with your name on it.'

'Thanks for this handsome.'

'No problem goddess, let's get you rested while the bug guys work.' He said and led her out of her apartment, and away from the mess that had occurred.

Reid came out of his kitchen and he didn't know how to take the feeling in the room, it made him both comfortable and uncomfortable.

'JJ.' He asked as JJ looked up and went: 'Spence.' They smirked at one another. 'Go on.'

'I want to tell you something and if you think it's wrong you can stop me whenever.' JJ told him and he saw the look in her eyes, he just nodded. 'I think I'm in love.' She said and gulped, Reid felt a lump rise in his throat. 'With you.' She said and flashed her eyes away before looking him in the eyes. 'Lately I've just really be unable to hold it back and I felt now it needed to be said, now it needed shared but I've always been in love with you but never found the opportunity to tell you and now I just want you to know, because it could be too late.'

Reid smiled at JJ. 'I think we've both in denial too long.' He said and leant in for a kiss, JJ immediately responded to his actions and ran her hair through his hair, and he ran his hands down her body. As the kiss' intensity grew, the pair undressed one another, as Reid's hands ran over JJ's naked body he paused. 'Are you sure you want to do this tonight?'

'I've never felt a better time.' She told him and he continued, the lust growing, taking them to the bedroom where they made love to one another throughout the night. All the problems in the world, all the doubts, all the worries, all the stresses gone as they gave into their inner most desire: one another.

Penelope had fallen asleep on the couch, her head rested on Derek, her legs curled up under her and Derek couldn't have been happier. It hadn't been his plan to do it like this but exhaustion had claimed Penelope about half way through the film and he hadn't had the heart to wake her, so he left her to sleep until she groaned in her sleep and he knew she must've been having a nightmare.

'Baby girl.' He said as she twisted uncomfortably. 'Hey Pen... I need you to wake up for me, you're having a nightmare.' With that said her twists and turns stopped and she slowly opened her eyes and sat up fully. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' She said and took her glasses off to run her hands over her face. 'Just fine.'

'Come on you, look at me.' Penelope put her glasses back on and looked at him. 'What was it about princess?'

She bit her lip, breathed in deeply and then exhaled. 'It's like flashbacks.'

'Of today?' She shook her head. 'Then what?'

'It's stupid.'

'No its not, you're not the only one who gets nightmares P, and you won't be the last so come on share and clear that mind.'

'Some were of him having me against the wall, then there was the surge of feelings I had when I thought I'd lost you in New York, and then there's Battle and all the times I think I've lost you... they get worse when I'm stressed.' She finished and her head in her hands like she'd done too much already today.

'And worrying.' Derek continued and sat up, right next to her and looked at her intently. 'Look at me a moment baby.' He said and Penelope looked up at him. 'I want to try something.'

'What?'

'Close your eyes for me.' She raised her eyebrow at him; he just merely smiled at her. 'Just do it and trust me.' With that her eyes closed and he leant in, placing both hands on the side of her face he then placed his lips to hers and let his body do what was natural, she did exactly the same and soon they found themselves looking at one another breathlessly, Derek on top of Penelope. 'How do you feel now?'

'Dizzy.'

'Oh.'

'You just kissed me?'

He chuckled. 'Of course I did, I've been wanting to for ages now and with everything I want you to know why I've been so protective of you, why I want you with me every minute of every hour.' He saw her stare look confused. 'I'm in love with you silly girl.'

'Oh.'

'Oh? Is that all you say.' He said and she stared at him intently.

'I love you too.' She said meekly and smiled, it felt right. 'Is this real or is this what a concussion feels like?'

'How about I show you how real this is and how real my love is?'

'Show me what you got hot stuff.' Penelope said playfully as Derek stood up and pulled her up, he then lead her towards the stairs and she knew immediately how he was going to show her and she hesitated, she pulled back.

'What's a matter?'

'What are we about to do?' She doubted him.

'I'm going to show you how much I love you.' He saw her look down, her eyes showing a range of emotion. 'What's up? Don't you won't to?' Her head shot up shocked.

'It's not that...'

'Well then, what is it?'

'I'm not good in that department, I'm not beautiful to look at, I'm fat and horrible and I don't come close to how beautiful those women are you usually have... I don't want this to ruin us.'

Derek felt a rush of emotion, his heart clenched. 'You don't think you're beautiful.' He asked her and she shook her head. 'Well then I'm going to show you everything I see when I look at you and clothes, well they've just been a formality that's been getting in my way. So...' He said taking a step closer to her, his eyes ignited. 'I want to remove that primness from that sexy body of yours and make love to you like no other man has before.' He pulled her into his arms, kissed her heatedly. 'If at any time you don't feel comfortable, tell me and I'll stop but I am not going to stop loving you.' He told her and as she finally gave in, she soon found out that to Derek she was thoroughly beautiful, through and through.

Hotch crept back into Emily's hospital room, she was asleep like he knew she would be, he put two chairs near enough together and settled down for the night, Rossi had made him get away from it all and get back to her, settle his mind for the night.

As he watched her sleep, her chest lifting up and down gently, her breathing in a soft feminine snore he couldn't help but smile, he had everything he had ever wanted in a woman and he had almost lost her. He took her hand in his and she aroused slightly, her head turned slightly and her eyes opened to look at him, she smiled.

'You came back.' She said tiredly.

'I told you I would be, but you go back to sleep.' He told her and she nodded.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He said and stood up and kissed her, as he sat down he realised that when it came to the women on his team, all evil could stop, they were the men's priorities now.


	9. Personal Gifts

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

* * *

Come the next day all 3 ladies were hauled up in Emily's hospital room while the men went off on their hunt. Each and every one of them picked up on the new air to their persona.

'You two gonna share?' Emily asked as she say felt more alive than she had in the last couple of days. When she saw both JJ and Penelope look away she laughed. 'Come on, spill it.'

'Got lucky.' Both Penelope and JJ said at the same time and they looked at each other shocked before bursting out into laughter.

'Well would you look at that then... you both got laid.' Emily teased almost enviously, she knew that feeling wouldn't happen for a while yet. 'So how'd it happen?' She asked and looked at Penelope, who was blushing. 'Come on Pen, what happened?'

'He woke me up from a nightmare.' She looked down and up. 'And then we were talking about it and he told me he wanted to try something, next thing I know we're just making out, like properly non PG-13 version and it felt so right and so natural and then he wanted to prove to me how much he loved me and he did.'

'Aw, Morgan's officially made himself out more desirable.'

'Hey! You have Hotch.' Penelope batted back and Emily nodded and smirked. 'So come on JJ, all out, how'd it happen?'

'I told him everything and told him to stop me at all if I was wrong but he didn't, he let me keep going and when I was done he told me that we'd both been in denial too long and the next thing we're getting it on and moving from couch to bed.'

'Seems we've all got what we want then.' Emily told them satisfied. 'Stalker or not, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation.'

'But you wouldn't be hurt now would you?' Penelope asked. 'If it was meant to happen it would've happened somehow.'

'You hold a lot of hope to fate don't you?'

'Got to some time sweetie.' Penelope replied and they heard JJ's phone go off. She got it out and frowned, she didn't know the number. 'Put it on speaker.'

JJ did just that. 'Hello?'

'Why hello there Jennifer.' The voice floated out and JJ watched Penelope and Emily tense up at the voice and she knew just then who was calling.

'Who is this?'

'Your admirer that's who.' He said triumphantly. 'How did you like your gifts?'

JJ looked at Emily and Penelope for help, she wasn't prepared for this, and she was completely off guard. 'How about your next one you give to me personally?'

'I like that idea a lot Jennifer.' The voice said he sniggered. 'Might be sooner than you think.' The line went dead and the three women didn't know how to take that last sentence, it was almost ominous.

'Ring the guys now.' Emily said worriedly and noticed that while JJ just stared as she processed Penelope had grabbed her phone and was fumbling with ringing Derek.

'Hey baby girl... how you guys doing?'

'I would love to say we are all well and dandy sugar lips but we, well JJ just got graced with a phone from said stalker.'

'What?! What did he say?'

'He asked her about the gifts and...' Penelope shut up in that instance as the room door closed and she looked up, straight into the face of the man that had been terrorising them for far too long. Derek started to call out as Penelope, JJ and Emily all did a collective gasp.

'Well, ladies, all of you in one room, nice to see so many pretty faces.' He stepped into the room and pulled Penelope up, the phone in her hand dropping, Derek still keeping the line going.

'Get the hell off me.' Penelope said and JJ lunged for him, he just grabbed her too, Emily feeling completely helpless, completely paralysed to help.

'Now, now ladies, we're having some fun with this, I've got what I want.' He then pushed both women away from him and pulled out a gun. 'Now, sit, or the patient gets bullet hole to go with her other injuries.' JJ and Penelope sat back down, Penelope looked at her phone praying Derek was listening and getting the others to get to them, the man just swiped the help buttons from Emily's reach. 'Nasty cut you have there Penelope, let's hope it doesn't scar perfection.' He said turning back.

'Well let's hope it does.' Penelope muttered under the breath, trying to keep herself calm, not wanting to look at the gun. Emily having heard what Penelope said laughed slightly, she knew she should be more frightened having a man brandishing a gun around threatening to shoot her but from the amount of drugs still in her system she was too carefree.

'What's so funny Emily? You betrayed me first.' He told her and her smile dropped and she pushed herself up wincing at the movement. 'Don't move to much beautiful, I don't want you to hurt yourself.' Emily froze at that point and just stared intently. Now JJ, I was going to give you your gift last night but it seems you were a bit busy when I finally tracked you down so I went to my second port of stop for the night, seems the place was swarming with police and the like so I went searching for you too Penelope, awfully sweet that you got the men you wanted.' He then began to pace. 'So where does this leave us?' He stepped and rested against the wall thoughtfully, tapping the gun to his chin. 'Where do I get what I want when you girls are taken?'

'Why do you want us so much?'JJ asked him pointedly. 'We don't even know you.'

'I was just a follower of your work but then I saw that not only JJ worked up front but also Emily did too and then I found out you had a technical analyst that worked behind the scenes, I felt that the women are never given the praise ever.'

'We get all the praise we need.' Penelope added.

'Is that in the team only? How many people outside of the FBI praise you exactly Penelope?'

'I don't need the praise, knowing I help the team is enough.'

'So gracious with your work, well now you have my adulterated adoration...' He put the gun in JJ's direction seeing as she was furthest. 'But it's not going to happen now is it? If you have men to keep your attention off me.'

'Don't do it please.' Penelope pleaded; the man looked at her as JJ shifted uncomfortably in the chair. 'You know you don't need to do this.'

'Stop stalling Penelope.' He said and squeezed the trigger just as JJ moved and slid across the floor, the bullet grazing her hip as she fell, her head hitting the cabinet next to Emily's bed. 'Now look what you made me do.' He said and aimed the gun at Penelope, she looked at the gun, the past was not about to happen again, she closed her eyes to prevent the tears and opened them.

'Hey, don't we get a name at least?' Emily asked helplessly. 'I mean you know us how about the common courtesy to let us know you.'

'My names Benjamin, that's all you need to know.' He looked at Penelope who had stood up slowly, he then looked at the door as the door handle rattled, and he snarled and looked back, gun focused on Penelope. 'Where are you going Penelope?'

'She needs help.' She saw his eyes flash with an uncertain emotion and she moved but heard the pop of the gun again, she felt the burn in her arm but she somehow knew it wasn't too bad; she just got on the floor to JJ. Without looking up, her attention on arousing JJ she heard 3 more pops, that jerked her up, adrenaline still swimming she looked at Emily who looked at Ben in the eyes as his body went rigid, his body bowing from the three shots in his back before he dropped. Behind him as he dropped stood Hotch, Derek and Reid, all three men with drawn guns, readied.

The men all swooped in and took their lady, Derek pulling Penelope away so Reid could get to JJ, Hotch rushing to Emily, all three of them collectively saying the same thing: 'It's over.'

Reid pulled JJ up as she slowly came too, pushing his jacket to her side in a means to stop the slow bleed from her side, before he gathered her in his arms and took her to get seen to. Derek sat Penelope down, he too immediately wrapped his jacket around her arm and pushed some hair out of her face and smiled at her before leading her out of the room and Hotch sat on the bed with Emily and pulled her into his arms as Rossi sorted out the chaos around them all.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's the end! I can promise you that there is an epilogue waiting to go up but for now, this story see's its end! =)


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

'Well would you look at who's walking all on her own then!' Penelope shouted out as Emily and Hotch entered the back garden of Derek's house.

'Well yeah she might be but I still like to do this.' Hotch quipped and picked Emily up in his arms, they all laughed as Emily, at first shocked, began to try and get down before remembering that Hotch wouldn't put her down until he was ready.

'Seems he's like the boss out of work too.' Penelope quipped as the pair got closer; Derek pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

'Behave yourself woman.'

'Hmm not what you said last night.'

'Bedroom antics stay just that, bedroom antics baby girl.' He said and nibbled her neck and she giggled, he knew her every weak spot now and she liked and disliked it at the same time. JJ laughed as she watched the pair with one another and then fell into Reid's arms, he kissed her hair and left the kiss to linger, she smiled, it was all the little things she loved about being in a relationship with Reid.

'Still smelling delicious?' She asked and he squeezed her sides playfully as she asked the question of something he'd said to her as they were in full swing of their bedroom antics, theirs unlike Derek and Penelope's would remain private.

With Hotch and Emily now seated comfortably they all took a drink and relaxed. 'I prefer this adulterated adoration I gotta say.' Emily said as she shifted to fit under Hotch's arm comfortably. 'It's less painful.'

'And more playfully.' Penelope quipped and Derek tightened and loosened his hold on her again. 'Oh come on, who out of you 5 has had more fun than we have since all this began?' No one replied. 'Well then, my superheroes, acknowledge that the oracle of Quantico has spoken the truth once more.'

'Technically...' Reid began.

'Kid, don't go there okay? You won't gain anything from arguing back.'

'I'd take that as a sure sign Morgan learnt the hard way.' Emily retorted and Derek just smirked, she smirked back, just proven the man completely right. 'Yeah I gotta say you 2 couples are so much more frisky and touchy feely.'

'Mm, course that's only us.' Penelope retorted sarcastically.

'I need help standing up sometimes.' Emily defended.

'Oh Em! Come off it!' JJ said loudly, her tone ready to burst into laughter. 'You and the boss are well... I can't describe it.'

'Sex deprivation.' Penelope winked and her and JJ burst into laughter before Derek and Reid's shock dispersed and they laughed too.

'Come on you can't say they're wrong.' Hotch said and Emily looked at him with a slight pout before shrugging her agreement and smiling. 'But tonight I'll show you what adulterated adoration is.'

'Mm, I'll sure as hell hold you to that, like they said we've been sex deprived.' She said and then kissed him.

'So here you guys are!' Rossi's voice said as he came around the back with the shopping ready for dinner.

'Dad's here now kids, think you can calm it?' Hotch said as he stood up.

'Better yet boss man, can you?' Penelope replied sweetly.

'Morgan keep your girl quiet.'

'Sure thing boss.' Derek said and pulled her down and kissed her that at first she tried to resist but soon gave up.

JJ's mouth was poised to say some sarcastic one not. 'Reid stop her before we get to far off track for a Sunday afternoon.'

'On it.' He said and did the same with JJ who reacted identically to Penelope, satisfied Hotch turned to Rossi.

'Join them, I'm gonna turn around and start this dinner before it spoils completely.' He quipped and turned towards the BBQ, smirking all the way. 'Oh, the pro's of a stalker.' He muttered as he pulled out a box of matches to kick start dinner.


End file.
